


Cool Touches and Coffee SAMXOGC

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: Sam felt the brief pressure of fingers against his hips, just under his shirt. He wanted to turn, wanted to address the thing in the room head on, but fear held him still. The feeling of hands grew firmer as they rubbed against his bare skin, circling around until they ghosted across his stomach.it was a long night, and about to get slightly longer. Sam has a visit, when all he wanted was some coffee





	Cool Touches and Coffee SAMXOGC

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SPN or it's characters, I just like to play with them. Just a note, OGC was my best way to describe this encounter, it's an original ghost character ;)
> 
> I love comments! please feel free, thanks for stopping by and Happy Reading!

__SAMXOGC

* * *

Sam woke slowly in the dim light of the Bunker’s library. His head felt stuffy and his back cracked from leaning over the wooden table for hours on end. His eyes felt crusty as the last vestiges of sleep whispered from his mind and he groaned as he stretched. The air around him was silent as he blinked his eyes a few times, struggling to focus on the books in front of him. Slowly pushing back the chair, Sam raised himself to stand with a grunt. He stumbled slightly as he made his way towards the kitchen, an empty coffee mug in his hand.

The lights were off as he stumbled into the kitchen, bare feet freezing against the concrete floor. By pure muscle memory, Sam wandered towards the coffee machine and started the subconscious steps on making a fresh pot. He stood in front of the machine as it brewed, eyes closed and slightly swaying on the spot. His mind was blessedly blank, worn out from the hours of lore reading and planning. He felt half tempted to just leave the coffee and wander towards his room to crash for a few more hours. A few hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt anything—

A cool breeze across his neck made Sam shiver and he absently ran his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Maybe a hot shower before bed—the coldness swept across his neck again and Sam felt more aware as goosebumps began to raise across his skin. He opened his eyes and stared at the cinder block wall in front of him, the sounds of the coffee brewing the only echo in the room.

The wind moved with a more assured force and Sam felt the brief pressure of fingers against his hips, just under his shirt. He wanted to turn, wanted to address the thing in the room head on, but fear held him still. The feeling of hands grew firmer as they rubbed against his bare skin, circling around until they ghosted across his stomach.

Sam started breathing a little heavier as the hands slowly inched upwards, tickling and caressing past his stomach and rib cage. He felt rough pads against his nipples and he jerked slightly as the cool sensation. He let out a harsh breath and was confused when he couldn’t see the telltale cloud of moisture to indicate a ghost. Although he wasn’t totally surprised, since after Kevin he and Dean did a thorough cleansing to avoid that issue again. The fingers against his nipples grew more insistent and Sam bit his lower lip to stifle the groan that threatened to bubble up. Unconsciously he leaned over the counter, hands gripping the edges firmly and the presence seemed to take that as approval to continue. The cool fingers of one of the hands slowly ran its way down Sam’s side, squeezing his hip a moment before scratching across his hip bone and dipping under the hem of his jeans. He lost track for a moment of the pressure until it reasserted itself just behind his balls, rubbing lightly against the skin.

This time Sam couldn’t stop the moan as he instinctively pushed his hips back, his dick twitching to life in his pants and the other cold hand ran up along his chest to circle around his throat. He shuddered as the feeling of fingers ghosted along his lower lip before dipping into his mouth. It was an odd sensation, physically he could feel rough pads of skin against his hot tongue as he swirled it around the force in his mouth. He could feel the way they pushed at his wriggling muscle and pumped slowly in and out, but the fact that he couldn’t actually _see _anything kept him on edge. The growing heat in his belly melded well with the growing adrenaline and he felt himself growing nearly uncomfortably hard.

The fingers below his belt were caressing and firmly grasping at his balls now, their insistence pressure and fondling made Sam’s pulse quicken and he started to rotate his hips, letting the rough fabric of his pants brush against his erection. The fingers in his mouth grew more bold, pushing deeper back into his mouth until he gagged on them and the feeling of a cold mouth settled just behind his ear. The lips left a trail of tingling skin as it kissed its way down the column of his neck and bit into his shoulder. The hand on his balls circled his shaft and Sam felt the button on his pants give way as the zipper was pulled, agonizingly slow, downwards. He shifted his hips into the cool grasp, silently begging for more. A chest pressed against his back and Sam felt a gentle vibration like a chuckle against his flannel. The hand gripped him harder as it slowly pumped Sam’s erection in his cool grasp. Beads of pre-cum were eased out and rubbed along his hot length and he sucked harder against the fingers in his mouth.

Slowly his pants were eased down his legs until they pooled around his ankles. The feeling of a hard, cold erection pushed incessantly against his ass and Sam grinded back, the thing surrounding him vibrated in the air and Sam got the distinct impression it was growling with possessive want. The hands retracted from him for a moment, Leaving him open and panting; he was about to turn when a forceful shove had him bending slightly at the waist. A sharp cold feeling returned to his hip to hold him in place as another cool touch at his ass made him shiver. The wet feeling registered as the fingers that were moments before in his mouth and were now circling his puckered skin. Sam pushed back minutely begging for more stimulation.

The fingers at his hip tightened in warning before he was breached, it was like ice was being shot up his spine and for a moment he was reminded of the cage. The way the cold of hell and Lucifer’s grace had continued to knock the breath out of him every waking moment. The touch curled and rotated inside him, caressing his hot skin and opening his ass. Sam’s erection bobbed below him as he tried to silence his gasps and moans. The pressure against his back returned holding him in place as the hand on his hip circled around to grab his dick again, returning to the slow relentless drag against his skin. Sam was torn between thrusting into the grip around his shaft, or for pushing back into the fingers of his ass. Instead he settled for a half rocking motion, feeling both sensations all at once, but not near enough to give him actual completion. Fighting back a moan of frustration, he let his head fall forward, eyes closed and he couldn’t stop the whispered pleas falling from his mouth.

“Pl—please God, jesus, more. Please, please, fuck.” The fingers in his ass started to stretch him wider, occasionally bumping against his prostate, causing fissures of pleasure to run rampant before reaching his dick which twitched into the slowly pumping hand. A thumb occasionally running across the head, swiping at the pre-cum to lube the steady jacking motion. His balls felt heavy and he clenched his muscles around the intruding cold touch. “Please, more—please, fuck me.” A happy hum tingled against his back before a heavier, thicker, presence began to nudge against his hole beside the fingers still pounding into him. Sam bit is lower lip painfully, arms straining to keep himself still. Vaguely the smell of coffee permeated his senses and a part of his brain registered the ding of the coffee maker in front of him.

The force around him hesitated briefly and Sam pushed back against the thicker intrusion, trying to force it inside. He ignored the breathy wanton moan when the being behind him began to push into him again. The cold rigid length settled inside his hot skin and Sam lost all higher brain function. The feeling of fullness made him whimper and he grinded his hips harder against the invisible force. The hand around his cock sped up its ministrations, the grip tightening ever so slightly as hips started to piston against him. A cold spear ached inside him, brushing and poking at his prostate, causing loud whimpers to escape into the quiet kitchen. The force was unrelenting, yanking and pushing against Sam until his world narrowed to the fighting coil of heat against the raging cold in his belly. He could feel the rise in his blood, the tingling sensation starting at his toes and working its way up his body until his balls started to contract. Without thinking Sam reached back to grab at the hips of the person behind him, feeling cool flesh at his touch. He gripped the skin tightly, pulling to make the being pound into him.

“Oh God, I’m gonna cu-cum—don’t stop, please don’t stop!” A finger rubbed against the slit of his dick caused the fireworks to burst, hot seed coated the counter and floor underneath him as Sam’s body contracted under the pressure of his orgasm. Faintly he though he heard a huff of heavy breath before the cool sensation released inside him, further dragging out his orgasm. The hand around his dick carefully stroked him through to completion, only stopping when Sam’s knees gave out underneath him and he slid to the floor. He could feel the cool release trickle down his legs and Sam closed his eyes a moment licking his lips.

It took him a few minutes to gather the wits and strength to slowly turn his head, finally gazing at the rest of the room. He took in the empty stools at the table, crumbs from last night’s dinner still on the table top. His coffee mug still sat on the metal counter untouched. As he scrutinized his surroundings, the feeling of the cool spunk slowly dissipated and Sam ran a finger on his thighs to find them dry. The only evidence of what happened was his own cooling release on the floor and counter behind him.

Redoing his jeans, Sam turned the coffee pot off, quickly cleaned the mess he left behind and headed towards his room, his mind raced with theories and worries. It wasn’t until he was under his own covers, mind slowly untangling the mess he found himself in that he began to relax. Whatever, or whoever it was, could have harmed him when he was most vulnerable. Instead, well, instead it did what it did. Although Sam felt he should have been rolling with shame or guilt, he couldn’t help of drift off to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

Another problem for another day. But maybe not too soon.


End file.
